


Missed It By THAT Much

by Sylphidine_Gallimaufry



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Bennefrost - Freeform, Editor!Pitch, Gift Fic, Happy Ending, Jealousy, M/M, apologies to university professors everywhere, badass bookworms, immortal spirits have to do something to allay boredom, insider information
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-07-27 18:16:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16224635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sylphidine_Gallimaufry/pseuds/Sylphidine_Gallimaufry
Summary: Jack Frost wants his boyfriend Jamie Bennett to succeed as a fiction writer, and tries to arrange for some shortcuts in research.  Unfortunately, one of his suggestions backfires... or does it?





	Missed It By THAT Much

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nosenippinfun](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nosenippinfun/gifts).



> This is set in the same 'verse and timeline as my story ["Realize"](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12744885)

The living room was dark except for the flickering light of the television.  This was becoming a familiar scene to Jack Frost, as he hung upside down outside the French doors and made faces at the odd pair inside.

Lying on his back on the floor, with his feet propped up on a hassock, was his thoroughly exasperating and utterly adorable boyfriend Jamie Bennett.  Exasperating because of how far he could carry his enthusiasms; adorable for precisely the same reason.

Perched atop the back of the sofa and hunched forward, long legs draped over cushions, looking like a cross between an irritable bespectacled raven and an irked gargoyle with goggles, was Pitch Black, sometimes frenemy to Jack and the other Guardians, always pain in the ass as the Boogeyman.  The half-moon glasses were a recent affectation, at least in Jack’s experience, but he had to admit that a spirit as old as Pitch probably went through as many fashion cycles as David Bowie.

Neither Jamie and Pitch turned to the sound of Jack lightly tapping on the glass. Without even a glance, Pitch shot out a shadow-tendril to open the door, while Jamie hit “pause” on the DVD remote.

A nagging jealous thought went through Jack’s mind.  ** _You’d think those two were the old marrieds, instead of Jamie and me._**

He was reassured by Jamie opening up his arms for a cuddle, although his boyfriend didn’t move from his prone position.  Jack flew over, staff dropping to the floor, and divebombed in to snuggle on Jamie’s chest, heedless of what Pitch might think.

The Boogeyman had the grace not to make a verbal stink over the delay in his televisual treat, but Jack caught a glimpse of those spatula feet of Pitch’s waggling restlessly on the sofa cushions, for all the world like a person impatiently waiting for a bus. The frost spirit laughed and said, “Okay, guys, you can turn your research show back on now.”   Jamie pressed a kiss into Jack’s hair and tightened his arms around him, then untangled one hand to hit “play”.

The voice on the DVD resumed, “ _Try to picture yourself as a Neanderthal, living in conditions of perpetual and extreme deprivation. You’re stalked by death in multiple forms every single day of your life, fearful not only of animals but also of every human being outside your own limited circle.  You’re entirely exposed to the elements.  You lack most creature comforts.  You understand virtually nothing about the natural world. Your life is dominated by the environment and by the climate. You experience prolonged, perhaps agonizing pain at times, which you can do nothing, absolutely nothing to relieve.  You live life very close to the bone on more ways than one…_ “

Talking over the onscreen professor, Jamie snarked, “Some of us still do, pal.  But we achieved a lot when we put our minds to it, even back then.  Look at the cave drawings in France and Spain!”

Pitch gave a savage, sarcastic bark of laughter.  “Your lot needed to  ** _have_**  minds first, not just instincts, and your minds took their own sweet time in developing… a goodly slew of millennia.  Finally being able to live IMAGINATIVELY in both the past and the future is what caught my interest in you apes.  And once you cottoned on to structuring your language and expressing yourself in art, well, well…”

The two of them went on arguing about anthropology and human development over Jack’s head while the DVD continued to play, and Jack tried to ignore his sinking heart.  This had been his idea in the first place…


End file.
